More to Life
by SheWolf5745
Summary: When Bella Swan gets thrown into the world of vampires and werewolves, nothing is certain anymore. She soon has to pick betwen her new best friend and the man she's drawn to. AU Full Summary Inside. Bella/ Edward/Jacob ?, bits of Sam/Leah/Emily


**Bella Swan was quickly brought into the world of the supernatural when her oblivious mother bought a beautiful necklace for her birthday, the exact one that had belonged to Heidi Rossi; the mythical werewolf hunter who was said to have passed down her powers to the first person who wore it. Vampires and werewolves quickly became her past, present and future as the transformation from human to werewolf hunter begins to take place a crazy time. She soon has to make the choice that will decide her fate; her new best friend; the one person acting civil towards her or the man that she's drawn to. Throw in a stubborn she-wolf, a excitable pixie vamp, and a pack of adolescent werewolves and only one thing's certain; Bella, you're in for one hell of a time.**

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

-My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne

**Prequel**

**BPOV**

**" **Happy Happy Birthday to YOUUUUUUUU!!!!" Renee sang as she threw the comforter off of my bed. I groaned quietly.

"Renee, it's my birthday. I should be able to sleep in as late as I want. Now, if you would kindly step away from the blanket, I would appreciate it." I tried to pull the blanket out of her hands but she gripped it tighter.

" Bella, it's not every day my baby turns 17. I want you to remember this day for the rest of your life. And I don't want that memory to include sleeping until noon. Now get up, I made waffles." My ears instantly perked at the mention of waffles and I was out of bed and dressed in a record time of 5 min. Don't want those waffles getting cold now do we?

"So Bella, do you have anything special planned for today?" Renee asked as she put the waffles on the kitchen table. My stomach rumbled thankfully, happy that the only thing edible my mom was able to make just happened to be my favourite food.

"Nothing really special, Angela and I were just going to hang out at the beach with James. He's meeting us there." James Jeremiah was my boyfriend. With his blond hair and mischievous eyes, he looks like a trouble maker but rest assured, he's a very kind person. At one point in time, the only words to describe him would be 'Jackass' and 'Pervert' but he's assured me he's changed; That I've made him a kinder, more considerate person. My heart fluttered as I recalled his previous words.

Renee looked at me with dismay. "I don't understand why you're still with him Bella. He's a trouble maker; I can see it in his eyes. You can do so much better than James Jeremiah." She sneered as she said his name.

I sighed. Renee and I have had this discussion many times; my opinion never varying. James was a good guy. He was once a trouble maker, but I changed him. _Why can't Renee just accept that?_

_"_Whatever Bella. it's your decision, not mine. Just don't get hurt. I hate seeing you sad." A pitiful look crossed her eyes as she sat down in the chair beside me, obviously remembering my last disastrous attempt at a relationship.

It was 2 years ago and I was 15. His name was Benjamin and he had just moved to Florida from Egypt. He was everything I had ever wanted in a boyfriend; handsome kind, caring, loving… but that all changed very quickly. About 2 months after we had started dating, he quickly turned angry and abusive, always upset about something or other. I quickly became the receiving end of his temper tantrums. At first he just yelled but then he started getting physical. The bruises quickly became visible and Renee finally asked what the hell was going on. I broke down in tears, spilling ever secret I've kept for the last 4 months while she just sat beside me and listened. Quickly after she found out I was being abused, she called Benjamin, threatening him to stay away from me or she would call the cops. That was the last time his name ever came up in our house. But the memory of him hadn't just faded.

I was very cautious with James during the first few months we're been dating, careful not to provoke a situation where he would become abusive. I let my guard down after 4 weeks of dating, positive that if he let me change him, I'd let him do the same. I've had no regrets.

Clearing the table as I went, I got up and put the dishes in the sink. I was supposed to meet up with Angela around 10:30 about a block from the beach, and then walk to the beach to meet James. I glanced at the clock: 10:25.

I grabbed my bag and jogged out the door, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth of the sun on my skin. The birds chirped in alarm at my brisk pace. I smiled as I saw Angela approaching me, a soft smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Bella!!" she greeted, "Do you feel older? More mature maybe?" she pressed, laughing at the expression of overwhelm on my face. Angela was never this pushy!! "I'm just playing with you Bells, ready to go see your boyfriend?" Angela asked disgust clear on her face. She shared Renee's opinion on James.

I rolled my eyes as we turned a corner, giving us a clear view of the beach." Ang, he's not that ba- OH MY GOD!!!" Sitting there, in plain view was my boyfriend sucking face with someone who wasn't me! At my shriek, they came up for air, looking me in the eye.

"What do you want Swan?" he snapped, looking at me like I was the one who interrupted something. My jaw dropped as I got a clear view of who he was previously making out with; Victoria Crowlings, the gorgeous yet slutty queen bee of my school. Even though it was summer, I could feel myself shrinking away from her mocking gaze.

"James… What the fuck is going on!" I shrieked, oblivious to the curious and annoyed looks from onlookers.

"What do you think it looks like?" His words were slightly slurred. My jaw dropped again. He was drunk! He said he stopped drinking when we started dating!

"But James… why?" I asked, not trying to prevent myself from sounding like a hurt puppy.

"Because you're a whiny little nun that's why." He snapped, turning his attention from me to Victoria.

I stood there shocked. Yes, the farthest we've ever gotten was second base but he always told me that it didn't matter to him. That I was worth not having sex.

"Are we over?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What does it look like?" He turned to Victoria, reattaching their lips all the while bringing his hands up to her breasts. I stood there shocked for a little while, and then the water works started to kick in. _A delayed reaction._ I thought bitterly

I drew my eyes away from the disturbing scene, then turned and sprinted back towards my house. I vaguely remember Angela shouting my name but I didn't care enough to think about it.

When I reached the house, I stood outside for a few moments trying to regain control of my emotions. I couldn't let Renee see me so distraught; it nearly killed her last time, seeing me so hurt about Benjamin, imagine what it would do to see me like this. I reduced my tears to a minimum and calmed down the swelling in my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to Renee's cheer of "Happy Birthday to youuuu" I laughed.

"Renee, you don't have to sing twice on my birthday. It's nothing special."

She laughed. "Well, I guess." She agreed, shrugging her shoulders but immediately stopped when seeing my puffy eyes, "Sweety, what happened?"

Unlike last time, I only told her the essentials: that James and I broke up and I'm upset._ No shit Sherlock_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." She comforted me, being careful not to say anything that would come off as' I told you so'.

"I don't get it. He said he loved me. He said he changed." I whined, my eyes filling with tears again.

"Well, I think this will be a crappy substitute but I hope this will make your birthday a BIT better. Wait here." Renee insisted as she got up and jogged upstairs.

A few minutes later, she came down with a small wooden box in her hands. "I hope you like it." She whispered hopefully, opening the box. What was inside took my breath away.

Inside was a pear shaped sapphire lined with crystals along the edges. A silver link chain held it together. I gasped. "Mom it's beautiful but it must've cost a lot of money and-"

"Isabella Swan. You do everything for others and nothing for yourself. Please just accept this one thing." I opened my mouth then shut it. She was right. I do nothing for myself; accepting a gift can't be that selfish, right?

"Thank you." I answered solemnly, pleasing my mother.

"Here, let me put it on you." She asked holding it up. A ray of light hit the crystals causing them to sparkle. I was, once again, in awe of the beauty it possessed. I lifted up my hair so that Renee could fasten it. I looked in the mirror.

The beautiful Blue stone nestled in between my collarbone, enhancing the length of my neck. It was so beautiful it was like it deserved to belong to someone more beautiful than me, someone with natural beauty.

"I love it mom, thank you." I felt Renee's eyes well up with tears as I called her mom for the first time.

"It's supposed to have belonged to Heidi Rossi. You know her, the mythical werewolf hunter. I read a book about her once. It's also supposed to bring good luck to the person it belongs to. I thought that you would have appreciated something with a meaning behind it more than something just like anything else."

"Mom… thank you." I said again, not having any words for the extreme amount of gratitude I felt.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"I'm going to go upstairs now." I said the hint of a blush on my cheeks.

Renee laughed." You don't need my permission sweetheart." She kissed me on the cheek." Get some sleep; you've had a rough day."

I didn't need to be told twice as climbed the stairs. What should I do now? Me and my boyfriend just broke up, and I really only have one good friend here._ I need a change_, I thought to myself. But how?

I passed my mom and Charlie's wedding picture as I pondered that thought. _Charlie._ He was my ticket out of Florida, out of this hell my life had become.

I could go live with him in Forks. I know it was a long shot but it was the only way I could change the direction my life was heading in.

_It can't be much worse than the hell I'm living now_. That was my last thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
